criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nadine Marquez
Nadine Marquez was a suspect in the murder of Phoebe Wagner in Bath in Blood (Case #39 of Grimsdale), before killing Estelle Montserrat in Put Her Down (Case #41 of Grimsdale), she later on escaped prison in Release Me From Death (Case #52 of Grimsdale) where she appeared as a suspect in Deadly Consequences (Case #54 of Grimsdale), in which she was placed behind bars again.. Other than that she appeared as a quasi-suspect in What a Way to Start! (Case #38 of Grimsdale) and Proto-zone Can Backfire (Case #43 of Grimsdale) Profile Events Of Criminal Case What a Way to Start! After analyzing the glass of whiskey which Gail claimed have drugged her to murder, Sploder confirmed that he found Nadine’s fingerprints, implying she was the pretty girl who offered Gail the drink, and possibly even manipulated her to committing the murder. When told that the whiskey in the glass was drugged, Nadine was shocked claiming she had no idea and that someone gave her the drink, and asked her to deliver it to Gail. Mia then asked Nadine who told her to do that, where Nadine said that she doesn’t remember how the person looks like or anyone in the party in general. Bath in Blood Nadine called Chief Jones to inform him of thee murder, which led him into sending Diego and Hamilton to investigate. After finding the body, Nadine came out and identified the victim as Phoebe Wagner. The duo asked her about her relationship with the victim and then they asked her if she saw the killer, which she did not. Nadine was spoken to again after she called the victim a “bitch”. She admitted to having a grudge on the victim after a bad first impression back at high school and as a result, Nadine decided to humiliate her by dedicating her high school life by seducing every guy and girl Phoebe hooked up with to cheat on Phoebe with her, and that she was currently working on seducing Samantha. Put Her Down Nadine was first interrogated when Mia and Hamilton found her makeup pallet on the balcony. She was spoken again after the duo found a message she sent to Estelle telling her that “she didn’t agree with this”. When asked to explain, she told them that she gave Estelle permission to base a character on her in one of her novels, but she had no idea that the character was a serial killer and was mad that Estelle have damaged her image. Nadine turned out to be the killer. Nadine failed to deny the murder and was forced to confess, and revealed that she is one of the two people who were working on empowering the protozone. Nadine told them that her partner stole the protozone from the dome and showed it to her, Nadine wanted to tell on them, but her partner told her about the Anoterous and The New Olympian and said that they can empower the protozone to brainwash people into becoming their permanent slaves and with this they can team up with the New Olympians. Nadine wanted to refuse, but then her partner told her that if The Anoterous take over the city, they’ll kill her, making it better if The New Olympians won the war, which convinced Nadine to help improve the protozone as she didn’t want to die. Randall then asked why did she kill Estelle, where Nadine told him, that she was inside the hall near the balcony, when she got a call from her partner, that they showed the protozone to Galinda and Marisol, and they accepted them as members of The New Olympians and that they needs her help to pack the crates of protozone. After the phone conversation ended, Nadine went to the balcony, where she saw Estelle enjoying the view. Afraid that she overheard the conversation, Nadine pushed her off the balcony. Randall and Hamilton were disgusted by her and asked her the name of the partner, where Nadine freaked out saying that if she said a word, her partner may use the protozone to manipulate someone into killing her. Nadine was sentenced to life in prison. Diego and Hamilton went to confront Norman, where they demanded that he tells them who was Nadine’s partner and where are they hiding the protozone, but Norman rolled his eyes, and kept insisting he is not a New Olympian and that he has no idea what they were taking about and left the conversation, pissing off Diego. Hamilton remembered that Nadine mentioned having a phone-call and told Diego, and they decided to search the balcony for Nadine’s phone. The duo found Nadine’s phone and unlocked it, then gave it to Rozetta who told them that the last phonecall Nadine received was from a girl called Alexis Hussey. The duo decided to go talk to Nadine, to see whether Alexis was her partner, where Nadine said “No” and then “Yes” instantly. Diego suspected that she was lying and demanded she tell the truth, where she revealed that she did know Alexis but she wasn’t her partner and that she was confused when her partner called her from Alexis’ number. Diego and Hamilton decided that they should talk to Alexis to find out who she lent her phone to, in order to call Nadine. Proto-Zone Can Backfire Hamilton went to Norman’s cell, where he saw Rozetta waiting for him. Rozetta started hitting him to force him to talk, but Norman refused to say a word. Hamilton and Rozetta saw that there is no use and were about to leave the prison building, but were interrupted by Nadine. Nadine told the duo that she could no longer stand the idea of having all the citizens of Grimsdale being brainwashed and that she decided she will help them. Nadine revealed that Cindy & Norman hid a map of the protozone’s location in a costume chest in the backstage of the prom hall, for her and that she believes it might still be there. Release Me From Death After the killer was arrested, Mallory came to Diego and Hamilton, carrying terrible news. Diego and Hamilton went to speak to the warden, and were stunned when she told them that Nadine Marquez have escaped the prison by climbing the walls. Wanting to find clues on where she could be hiding, the duo investigated the prison yard, where they found a torn note, which after restoring it, Diego realized it had “They are plotting to kill me!” written in Spanish, knowing that Nadine is of Latino roots based on her surname, the duo knew immediately that she must have written it, and assumed she must be talking about the New Olympians that they have caught. Diego and Hamilton went to confront the New Olympians, who admitted to wanting revenge on Nadine, for leading the team to the protozone crates. Although Nadine was not safe at the prison, with the presence of more powerful N.O elites like Galinda outside, who are probably as pissed at Nadine, she was in more danger and the duo decided they should search for her. Deadly Consequences While Mia and Hamilton were searching the city’s square, they found a passport of a woman called Luna Mendoza. Realized “Luna” was basically just Nadine with a blonde wig, the duo figured out the passport was forged and she was planning to use it to escape Grimsdale. The duo then went to the airport immediately, where they captured Nadine, bringing her back to her cell. Nadine was then spoken to again, after the duo learned that the victim, Hyrum Lopez was the one who forged her passport to help save her from The New Olympians. Case appearances *What a Way to Start! (Case #38 of Grimsdale) *Bath in Blood (Case #39 of Grimsdale) *Put Her Down (Case #41 of Grimsdale) *Proto-zone Can Backfire (Case #43 of Grimsdale) *Deadly Consequences (Case #54 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery